Every time
by Tyoko
Summary: follow-up on 'A Thousand Years'. *sigh* yet another songfic. i can't seem to get out of 'em.


Every time

Every time

AN: this is a follow up to 'A Thousand Years'. I really wasn't satisfied with it, I want them together. (Heh, almost all of us do, don't we?) Let's just say that Jareth and Sarah have a 'date' and they both suspect that the other has feelings about them. Sorry 'bout the rush, but it's kinda a short song. This song is by Jessica Andrews, and I don't own it. Actually, I don't own anything, so don't sue.

Sarah waited nervously beside her open window. She was dressed in a sky blue tank top and cut off short shorts. No one had ever really seen her dressed like this, but the person that she was meeting wasn't exactly no one. He was the Goblin King. 

"Jareth." She said as a snowy white owl flew into her room and landed on her headboard.

__

I laid the blanket there on the shoreline

And saw the water shine with the moon 

What kind of fool would fail to notice

The best thing shining was you

After being transported, Sarah was a little dizzy, and was leaning on Jareth's arm as she looked around at the place they were. No wonder he had told her to 'dress- down'. They were at a beach. The white sand and crystal blue water were practically radiating with beauty. As she stood there in awe, she didn't notice Jareth's mis- matched eyes also shine at the sight of her wonder and joy.

"I take it that you like it?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, Jareth, it's beautiful!" she said breathlessly. Instantly a blanket appeared in his hand and he lead her down to the shoreline.

__

Oh I laughed kinda nervous

I felt you move closer

And felt the world unwind

Once was a stranger not quite a lover

But steadily crossing the line

There they were, siting side by side, and watching the surf pound not a yard away. As Sarah thought about the scene, she laughed a little. The Goblin King and a 18 year old alone on the beach… her thoughts came to a screeching halt as his arm was laid upon her shoulder. Although she thought she would be scared, she wasn't. And like it was the most natural thing to do, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

__

Carry me far away

Don't hold back, I won't break

Leave the ghosts behind

All I know right or wrong

Just the thought of this night

Will get me every time

Every time

"Jareth…" Sarah stared, pausing for recognition.

"Yes?" he said, his heart pounding in his chest. Would she…

" Can I tell you some thing?"

"Of course." Could she…

"I just wanted to tell you that I, I love you." She said quietly, and looked up to him, praying for him not to break her heart. Jareth's heart soared, and he felt better than he ever had.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked, fearful of his silence.

"I love you to Sarah. You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." He whispered, almost unaudible, but perfectly clear to Sarah. She smiled in relief and joy. And suddenly their faces were centimeters away from each other. They looked into each other's eyes, lost to the world.

__

Well the voice in my head said 

What are you doing

And I thought not listening to you

You see I'm taking a chance

And thinkin' 'bout flyin'

Over the blue

Sarah saw an explosion of color and light, and a warm feeling spread over her whole body as their lips met.

__

And it's crazy to be this out of practice

And have it all come so naturally

Don't you knocking logic right off its axis

And watch it float out to sea

"Come back with me." Jareth whispered into her ear. She smiled.

"Not now." She replied, and Jareth's heart sank. "Tomorrow night." She said.

"Why?" Jareth asked. Not that he wasn't happy that she agreed to come with him, but why the wait?

"I have to say good bye to every one. Come to my room tomorrow night. I'll be ready." She said. And in the blink of and eye, she was sitting on her own bed, watching a snowy owl fly off into the night.

__

Carry me far away

Don't hold back, I won't break

Leave all the ghosts behind

All I know wrong or right

Just the thought of this night

Will get me every time

Every time

Toby walked into his sister's room to give her one last hug. Over the years, they had become best friends, and Toby knew every thing about the Labyrinth, including the love his sister had for its king. As they hugged, an owl flew in and turned into Jareth. He waited patently for the two to say good bye. As Toby was released from the bear hug he was getting, he walked up to the Goblin King and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Take care of her." He said, sounding very mature for his 4 years. Jareth gave a smile and bent down to his level. He produced a crystal.

" Talk to her any time you want." He said, handing the ball to the child. Toby smiled and griped the crystal. Before Jareth could stand up, Toby threw his arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. When he was done, he stood up and stretched out a hand to Sarah. She stood up and gave a peck to Toby them took Jareth's hand.

__

Carry me far away

Don't hold back, I won't break

Leave all the ghosts behind

All I know wrong or right

Just the thought of this night

Will get me every time

Every time

Toby watched two owls fly off towards to moon. He sighed and walked back to his room. He set the crystal on his bedside table and fell into a deep sleep.

__


End file.
